Irresistable Jin
by Liventol00
Summary: Jin is beginning a new life with the Mishimas after his mum, Jun passed away. He is about to find out just how much his good looks affect the men in his life. One new guy every chapter, and there are quite a few. So expect this go on for some time before it's complete xD. Smut, M/M, Incest.
1. Chapter 1: Heihachi

Jin was training alone in the Mishima Dojo. His mum, Jun had passed away recently, and he had since moved into his father's home to start a new life with him. Jun never talked about his father or grandfather much, and so, Jin had close to zero knowledge of how they were like as people. He was still trying his hardest to adapt to a new life here in the Mishima Estate. Little did Jin know that he was about to emabark on a new phase with men in his life at the same time...

* * *

><p>After a few hours spent in the dojo, Jin's shirtless body was covered with glistening sweat. Satisfied with the workout, he decided to stop for the day.<p>

Picking up a towel to wipe himself and preparing to leave the dojo, Jin suddenly noticed that he wasn't alone. He stared cautiously at the presence blocking his way out of the Dojo. It was his grandpa, Heihachi Mishima.

_What does he want with me ...?_

"So you think you're good huh?" Heihachi sneered as he swaggered closer to Jin.

"Skinny ass runt, taking your shirt off in the Dojo everyday. Trying to show off, aren't you?" Heihachi removed the top half of his traditional Japanese garb. For a man well into his 60s, he had an amazing body. Thickly corded muscles rippled in his shredded arms and torso as Heihachi flexed his strong body in front of his grandson.

Suddenly falling into a fighting stance, Heihachi bellowed fiercely. "Come on! Spar with your old grandpa!"

_Just what is wrong with him...? _

Jin decided to ignore his grandfather. He began to leave the dojo, but he hadn't managed to take more than a few steps before Heihachi grabbed his right bicep roughly. His grandfather then spun him around with force and butted him right in the head, knocking Jin onto the floor. Jin began to feel annoyed as he got up on his feet, glaring at the old man.

_If it's a fight he's after, he got it!_

* * *

><p>They sparred for over an hour. Much to Jin's frustration, he could not overpower the old man as easily as he had imagined. Heihachi was extremely strong for his age. Through brute strength and endurance, he had managed to make up for the lack of agility coming from old age. In the end, Jin grunted in pain as he collapsed onto the ground after being hit straight in the gut by one of Heihachi's powerful punches. Heihachi drove his foot down onto his battered grandson's muscled chest in victory as he smirked.<p>

"Not so cocky now, are ya boy?"

_Damn it... How could I lose...? _

Jin tried to get up after Heihachi lifted up his foot, only to have his grandpa mounting him on his back. Placing his arm around Jin's neck in a submission choke hold, Heihachi grinned viciously.

"I'm the alpha male around here, got that kid?"

Jin choked and struggled as Heihachi bent closer, pressing his hard chest on Jin's back and rubbed his hard aroused dick on Jin's ass.

"Nobody, not you or your father is going to anything but my bitch as long as I'm the boss around here. Got that?"

Jin choked and gasped for air when Heihachi released him, his grandpa turning his attention to his grandson's tight round ass.

"At least this tight ass will be good for something," Heihachi said lustily. The old man groped and fondled his grandson's hot, hard and muscled body that was honed from years of training, as Jin cried out and tried to kick his grandpa off of him.

"My grandson has grown into a hot hunky stud, hasn't he? Huh... oh yeah, nice tight bod..." Heihachi whispered against Jin's ear in fevered lust. "Yeah... I'm gonna enjoy breeding this stud's ass."

Heihachi ripped off Jin's training pants and buried his face in Jin's ass and licked Jin's hole. Jin couldn't help but moan in pleasure as his grandpa sucked and licked him in his most private areas.

_What is this I'm feeling... Aahhh! I...I... Aaahhh! _

Heihachi removed the bottom half of his garb, revealing his hard thick manmeat.

"Like what you see, bitch? Want this pole fucking you in your tight ass huh? Well, you've gotta work for it!" Heihachi pushed his dick into Jin's mouth as Jin struggled to try to fit the huge meat in his mouth. "Yeah, that's it... Suck it! Lick it!" Heihachi grunted in pleasure, forcing Jin's handsome face up and down his manmeat.

_Why... Why is my dick getting so hard...?_

Jin jerked his own hard meat off furiously while sucking his grandpa's dick. Eventually, Heihachi couldn't hold back his lust for his grandson's tight hot ass any longer. He took his wet dick out of Jin's mouth as he shoved his grandson onto the ground facing him and lifted his grandson's legs up. With a roar of dominance, he plunged his hot hard meat into Jin's tight hole and began to fuck him furiously.

"Yes I've been dreaming of fucking this tight ass as soon as you walked in through that front door..."

Heihachi grunted, the sounds of his balls slapping against the flesh of Jin's muscular ass resounded across the dojo. Jin couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as his grandpa gave him a thorough fucking, hitting him in all the right spots.

_Fuck me grandpa! Ahhh!_

"Yeah... what a muscled hunk you turned out to be huh Jin? Oh yeah your ass is so tight!"

_I... I never knew this was so good...! _

Jin screamed in his mind repeatedly as his grandpa pressed their hot muscular bodies together, Jin's dick rubbing against the hard ridges of their abs as they fucked.

"Unghh...! Ahhh..! AAHHH!" Jin could not hold it any longer and he cried out as his thick white cum came shooting out of his dick. Jin gasped as his hot cum landed on his handsome face and his hard chest and abs, evidence of how he loved hard sordid sex that his grandfather was giving him.

Heihachi's lust for his grandson's studly body began reaching his peak as he grabbed his grandson's hard muscled arms and started speeding up his thrusts into Jin's hot hole. "Oh yeah I'm gonna breed my grandson. I'm gonna fill his ass up with my cum! Unghh unghh AAARGH!" He plunged his meat into Jin's ass, flooding his grandson's ass with hot cum.

Heihachi collapsed onto Jin's broad chest as they struggled to catch their breaths and recover from the great man sex they just had.

"I knew you're a better fuck than your father, bitch." Heihachi sneered, his lust for his grandson's hunky body sated perfectly. As he pulled his spent cock out of Jin's hole, the manjuices he had ejaculated into his grandson leaked out copiously. Heihachi put on his garb and left the dojo, leaving a dazed sweaty Jin alone on the floor of the Dojo.

Jin laid on the floor for a moment to consider the event that just transpired. He can't believe that his grandfather just came in and forced him to fuck. And Jin actually loved it. He found that he was highly aroused by the smell of men and the feeling of hard muscles and cock.

_Does this mean... that I like sex with men?_

Jin wiped the cum off of his hard chest and abs, as he got up slowly.

_Well... My new life here might give me more surprises that I thought.._


	2. Chapter 2: Lars

It had been two weeks since Jin first arrived at the Mishima estate, and a few days after the episode of frenzied sex with Heihachi, his own paternal grandfather, in the dojo.

Jin reminisced the times when he was living with his mum and it was just the two of them in a small apartment with him having to help with the household chores and also work after school to help his mum pay the rent. Life was harder then but it wasn't bad, and Jin still missed his mum a lot though it had been a while since she was gone. He still hadn't gotten used to the pampered kind of rich lifestyle that he was entitled to as a son of Mishima, and he probably never will be. At least he got to know his dad and grandpa after all the years of growing up not even knowing who they were. His mum hadn't liked to talk about them and he could sort of guess why. They weren't exactly normal like other fathers or grandfathers.

His father Kazuya had been very distant towards Jin since he moved in and when they did talk, it was awkward and tense. And his grandfather... well, they fucked. And what made it even weirder was that Jin found that he liked it. There hadn't been a repeat of that incident since though. It was as though Heihachi had done it just to prove a point or something. Jin also had an uncle called Lee who was kinda snobbish and arrogant. But he really seemed to be the most normal out of the three. Sadly, Lee has his own apartment elsewhere and only dropped by every now and then for various reasons.

That day seemed to be one of those days. Peering through a window, Jin saw Lee driving his posh sports convertible into the estate. But what actually caught his attention was not the car, or even Lee himself, but what looks to be an attractive blonde young man in shades on the seat beside Lee's. Jin wondered if that was Lee's lover.

"Master Jin." A young maidservant interrupted his thoughts timidly. "Master Lee is here and he wishes to see you in the foyer.."

Jin gave her an acknowledging nod and set off for the foyer.

_I wonder what he wants with me..?_

* * *

><p>As Jin approached his uncle and the handsome blonde man, he couldn't help but to check the guy out discreetly. He was tall and fit looking, his expensive looking clothes fitting snugly around his well formed muscles. His stance looked to be well trained and alert as he stood silently beside his uncle, observing his surroundings constantly for possible danger. He was obviously a competent fighter.<p>

_I guess he's more likely a bodyguard than a partner..._

They seemed to have noticed his presence as he got closer. "Ah. There you are Jin." Lee said impatiently and the blonde man took off his shades to inspect Jin. Even his eyes were beautiful.

"Is there something you wanted with me?" Jin spoke quietly. He noticed that the man never dropped his gaze on him.

"Yes, Jin. I don't know why it's up to me to do this when it's clearly not my job, but your father wants me to pick a bodyguard for you out of the elites of the Mishima Tekken Forces. Hmph." Lee scowled and gestured towards the blonde man, who extended his hand to Jin. They grasped each others' hands and shook them firmly. "This here is Lars, one of the top officers of the Force. He'll be your bodyguard and attendant, which means he'll be taking care of everything from training you to educating you and preparing you for admission into Mishima High and to also be your chauffeur when you go to school. Basically he takes care of everything."

_So he is to be some bodyguard/mentor/chauffeur huh? Glad he picked a good looking one._

"I'll be leaving if there is nothing else." Lee left them and headed back to his car. "Jin, let your father know if there's a problem alright?" Moments later, Jin heard the sound of Lee's car driving off.

Lars offered Jin a light smile. "Hello, I'm Lars. It is as Lee said, I will be your mentor in charge of your training and education as a successor to the Mishima bloodline. Don't worry, I may look not much older than you. But I assure you that I am more than qualified."

Lars' attempt at friendliness slightly alleviated the tense atmosphere between the two men, and Jin relaxed a little. "I'm ... Jin. Do offer me your guidance then."

"Well let's get acquainted then, shall we?" Lars headed towards the direction of the dojo. Clearly it wasn't his first visit to the estate. "We will begin with a spar for me to assess your abilities."

* * *

><p>For the next week, Jin and Lars spent every waking hour together training and studying. While Lars was a harsh coach, he was also an amiable friend and Jin found that he finally had someone close to one since he started his new life here. But the problem was that Lars was just too damned attractive. More than once had Jin lost his concentration because of his mesmerizing looks while sparring with Lars, falling then to a fierce punch to the face or kick to the gut.<p>

Eventually after Jin was knocked to the ground after losing his concentration yet again, Lars decided to bring up the issue.

"Jin, there is something distracting you." Lars folded his arms around his broad chest and looked down at Jin. Even then, all Jin could notice was how Lars' karate uniform top was exposing his sweat covered torso, flowing down the hard ridges of his muscled body. Jin turned red and looked away.

"It's nothing... Let's continue ..."

Lars sighed and extended his hand out to Jin, pulling him up on his feet. "It is obviously not nothing. Something has been bothering you. Tell me, and I might be able to help you solve the problem."

_What do I say ...? That I want us to fuck each other's brains out on the floor right now? That I want to tear the clothes off your body and ravish you?_

Jin looked away from Lars, refusing to express what he truly felt. Thoughts of Lars and him fucking was already making him extremely hard and aroused. He wondered if he should leave before Lars notices his growing bulge.

Lars stepped closer and grasped Jin's shoulder firmly."Jin, we aren't going anywhere like this. You have to be focused!"

Letting his hands fall, Lars sighed as he grabbed his bag from the floor. "There is no use in continuing today's training if your heart is not in it." Lars said as he turned and headed for the showers.

Jin stood in the dojo silently in frustration.

_What should I do...?_

* * *

><p>After much hesitation, Jin stripped himself off his training attire and grabbed his own bag, following Lars into the showers. The dojo showers were communal and from the outside, Jin could hear that Lars had already begun showering inside. If he was going to do this, it was now or never.<p>

Lars didn't pay much attention to Jin when he came in. Jin took in the glorious sight of Lars soaping his hard muscled body, trained by years of military service. Lars massaged his defined chest and abs with soap, bringing his hands across it to his dick then to his long toned legs. His length was soft, but still long and thick, making Jin wonder how it would be like when hard. Jin's own cock stood even more erect and painfully hard at the sexy sight, and he silently moaned with desire. Jin could take this temptation no longer. He had to have this hot stud's body now.

"Lars...?"

"Yea?" Lars washed his face clean then peered at Jin, becoming surprised at his aroused state.

"This is the problem I'm having..." Taking one of Lars' hands, Jin gently put it onto his hard throbbing cock. Jin moaned quietly, his eyes flashing with lust and desire, as he made Lars stroke him. "Help me...?"

Lars was a little taken aback by the situation. He hadn't expected Jin to be attracted to men. "Jin..." He took his hand off of Jin's cock.

Jin turned, his back facing him. "Don't say it. I'll leave right now."

"Wait, Jin!" Lars stopped Jin, gripping his shoulder. "You must understand... I really didn't expect you to be attracted to me like this."

Lars stayed silent and considering for a moment. "...I see why you're so completely distracted during our trainings now. It is my fault for stirring such feelings in you. So..."

He gently turned Jin around, facing him. "I must take full responsibility for what I have caused, and fulfill my duty as your trainer. And to do that, I can't have you distracted during training."

Lars was starting to feel embarrassed himself as well, as he continued. "In the future, when you become overwhelmed by desire for me and my body, please let me know."

The man took Jin's hands and brought them across his hot hunky body. He pressed their muscled bodies together, with Jin's hard dick rubbing against his rock hard abs. Jin moaned uncontrollably as the friction of Lar's abs against his dick drove him mad with pleasure. "It is my duty to serve you and take care of your needs. If I must satisfy your desires, then so be it."

Lars held Jin steady with one arm as he jerked Jin's hard rod off with strong strokes and flicked his nipples with his tongue simultaneously. He tried hard to pleasure Jin as he knew how and before long, Jin could feel his climax approaching.

"Lars... Stop... I'm gonna... Ah... AHH!"

Moaning into Lars' neck uncontrollably, Jin came hard. His creamy seed spurted out of his dick in ropes. With a final gasp, his climax ended, coating his abs and Lars' toned arms with cum. But after he came, he looked down at Lars' dick and was disappointed to see that Lars was not aroused.

_Why...? _

"It's my first time pleasuring another man." Lars said thoughtfully, then smiled. "Was I good at it?"

It was amazing, but Jin couldn't help but feel like he wanted something more than that even as they finished showering. He wanted this beautiful man before him to want him too.


	3. Chapter 3: Kazuya

Jin stood in front of his mirror in his room, adjusting his necktie calmly. It was going to be his first day at Mishima High and he wanted to leave a good first impression. He inspected his attire in front of the mirror and was satisfied with what he saw. A well cut shirt and dark blue jacket accentuated his strong build and slim dark blue pants showed off his long muscular legs. His handsome face was freshly shaven and he smelt good from the morning's shower. It was a sight to make his mother proud.

_Mum... you can rest in peace in Heaven now. I'm doing well on my own here with Father and I promise you that I will go to school and make something of myself. I won't let you down.  
><em>

"Please excuse me, young master Jin. Mr Lars is waiting to pick you up at the foyer now." The voice of a maidservant interrupted Jin's thoughts. Jin gave an acknowledging nod to the maidservant as she bowed and left the room.

_I wonder how Lars would like me looking like this..._

* * *

><p>As Jin walked towards the car, he could see Lars already inside. It was a bright and sunny morning and Lars was wearing black shades to shield his eyes from the sun. His form fitting black muscle shirt, tight black pants and shades made him look the part of the bodyguard that he is. Only a very handsome one.<p>

"Jin," Lars smiled at him as he got into the car. "You look really good in that uniform."

Jin could not help coloring a little at Lar's compliment. "Thanks..."

Lars gave a short laugh. "I expect you would not lack for attention from both girls and guys in school. We'd best get going though, if we want to be there on time."

* * *

><p>Jin couldn't help feeling slightly nervous on his way to Mishima High. It was going to be a new school, a new environment with new friends and new teachers. The nervousness grew even more as they drove into the school compound. As the car stopped and Jin stepped out of it, he could hear whispering and giggling coming from female schoolmates as they watched him admiringly from a distance. Jin couldn't help blushing a little from all the attention. He was a quiet and shy person in nature and he was not used to all the attention.<p>

"HEY WATCH OUT!" Jin heard a cry from the distance and had barely enough time to react before a dirty soccer ball collided with his shoulder. He grimaced as it left a brown stain on his dark blue jacket.

_So much for leaving a good impression on everyone..._

"Hey wipeass," a voice sounding like that of a teenage boy demanded a few steps away, "I told you to watch out for it, didn't I?"

Jin lifted his head from where he had been inspecting the stain to meet that of a flame haired youth staring in annoyance at him. The stranger was strikingly good looking. He stared at Jin with a proud and youthful looking face, and his hair was the color of fire. He was wearing the Mishima High uniform though he left his shirt completely unbuttoned, and his toned muscular chest and abs were bared to the sun, glistening with sweat.

"Hwoarang!" Another voice came before Jin could respond. Another youth, blond this time, ran up to them panting. This youth was wearing a tight white wifebeater and his bare arms looked muscular and hard as rock. He stopped in front of Jin and Hwoarang and caught his breath.

"Hwoarang, stop it! You hit this guy with the ball! He could be hurt right now!"

The blond youth turned towards Jin with a smile and stuck out his hand. "Hey new guy. The name's Steve." He frowned when Jin didn't respond.

"Dude... you're not really hurt, are you?" Steve ran his hands worriedly over Jin's torso without warning, checking for injuries. It only made Jin's jacket dirtier since Steve hadn't washed his hands before doing that. Jin was too shy to tell him that though.

Hwoarang sneered at Steve and Jin. "Oh so the new guy is a dumbass AND a mute. Just perfect company for a another dumbass like you huh Steve?"

A flash of anger emerged in Jin's mind. He didn't mind Hwoarang making fun of him but the blond guy called Steve was a nice guy and didn't deserve that comment. He shoved Hwoarang forcefully and gave him a dangerous glare.

Hwoarang stared back at Jin furiously. "Oh so the new guy wants a fight huh? I hope you can handle it punk!"

Jin tried to control his anger and apologise but without warning, Hwoarang leapt and delivered a swift kick at Jin's head with his left leg. Jin dodged the kick and fell into his fighting stance by instinct, parrying Hwoarang's swift deadly kicks one after another. Hwoarang was trying to hide it, but Jin could see his face turn from anger into a new found respect for the new guy. His kicks didn't let up in the slightest however, and Jin was growing tired of it.

Suddenly, Jin changed from a defensive stance to an offensive stance, blocking a kick aimed at his ribs and landing a punch on Hwoarang's chest. Hwoarang backed off a few steps from the force and rubbed at his chest. "Hmm. Not bad for a dumbass mute." Hwoarang grudgingly admitted as he glared at Jin.

Jin resumed his normal stance. "I'm not... mute. My name is Jin."

"Wow," Steve said in amazement. "Great fighting skills, Jin. Though buddy, you really didn't have to do that to Hwoarang. We're friends and he's just an ass."

"What's going on here?!" A thunderous voice came from a few feet away. Jin turned to see a stern looking Korean man in a suit, glaring at them through his glasses with his hands crossed. To his surprise, Hwoarang straightened up immediately with a look of guilt on his face.

The man walked up to the 3 of them. "I see you have been picking fights with other students again, Hwoarang. You needn't think that I would let you get away with it just because you are my son!"

Hwoarang gulped nervously and said, "Yes, Mr Baek."

The man nodded sternly but with slight satisfaction. "Come with me to the office, Hwoarang. And wear your uniform properly. You are a student, not an underwear model!" Baek turned and said to the rest of the boys. "You two better get to class soon if you don't want to be late!"

Jin watched as Baek dragged Hwoarang away. "Steve... Who is that man and why is Hwoarang so afraid of him?"

Steve crossed his arms and shook his head sympathetically. "Well Jin, Mr Baek is the Discipline Master of Mishima High and he is also Hwoarang's dad. Kinda sucks to be him actually." He turned and grinned at Jin. "Hey man, I like you. The clubs are recruiting soon. Come join the soccer club ok? Hwoarang and I will be there."

Jin blinked in surprise as Steve squeezed his shoulder and left, jogging away briskly. He blushed as he remembered that Steve said he liked him.

_Well, the day is starting pretty well I guess..._

* * *

><p>Jin's first day in Mishima High passed pretty smoothly. He was surprised to find that he didn't have too much trouble keeping up with the lessons even though he had been away from school for some time. His classmates were pretty friendly and nice to him even when he was too quiet and shy to interact much with them. Sometimes he did wish that he was less socially awkward.<p>

After a full day of school and activities, Jin arrived home feeling pretty exhausted. He was about to turn into the part of the Mishima mansion where his rooms were when he ran into his father, Kazuya, standing at the balcony. His father appeared lost in thought, gazing quietly into the distance. After Jin moved into the Mishima estate, he hadn't been able to see Kazuya for more than a few times, and even during that few times, they hadn't interacted much. Jin hesitated, thinking if he should disturb his father's thoughts.

"Jin." His father's voice had startled him a little. "Jin, you're there, aren't you? Come a little closer."

Jin stepped slowly towards Kazuya, joining him at the balcony. The view was marvelous, and Jin could see the entire Mishima estate from that vantage point. Kazuya was starring at the mountain a distance away and Jin wasn't sure what his father was thinking.

"Jin, my son." Kazuya sighed. " I want to apologize to you. I was not by your side as you grew up and even when your mother passed away..." A look of anguish flashed past Kazuya's face, but he composed himself just as quickly. "... Even when your mother passed away, I could not be there by her side. By your sides. I'm sorry for that."

Kazuya turned and held Jin's shoulders firmly, staring into his son's eyes. "I know you've moved in here for some time now, and I didn't have time to spend with you to build our relationship anew. Son, I want you to know that I love you and I will try my best to make up for all that you have lost in the past. I will try my best to make sure you have everything in your future."

The look on Kazuya's face was so earnest and determined that Jin couldn't even bring himself to hate his father even if he had. And he hadn't, because when his mother Jun had passed away, her last words to Jin were for him to lead a happy life with his father and not hate him for what he had done in the past. Jun told him that his father was a kind and great man, and all that had happened were not of his choice. And Jin believed her. He wanted to take care of his father for Jun, and not for her to worry about the both of them.

_Father... I understand. _

Jin smiled softly at Kazuya, and his father beamed with happiness and pride. "Jin, I know I'm busy most of the time and I have no time to spend with you usually. But today is my son's first day in school. Let's have dinner together and you can tell me all about your first day."

* * *

><p>As father and son had dinner together, Jin realized that his father wasn't really good with words and interacting with people, just like him. The small talk and smiles they shared were more than enough for Jin though, and he found himself enjoying his time spent with Kazuya. Kazuya was noticeably happy as well as he laughed and drank sake with his son. However as time passed, Kazuya began to grow tipsier and tipsier. Eventually, he became so drunk that he collapsed onto the floor in the midst of trying to stand up. Jin went over to his father's side and found him to be sleeping soundly. It was late, and Jin didn't want to wake the servants to help his dad back to his room.<p>

_Great... now what Jin Kazama...?_

He heaved his father's heavy body up and supported him as he helped Kazuya back to his room's a distance away. Throughout the journey, Jin could hear his father muttering incoherently about something but Jun's name always came up in them.

After finally reaching his father's room, he gently laid Kazuya down onto his bed and started removing his father's clothes. They had both been wearing loose kimono so it was easy to remove. After his father was undressed, Jin took a moment to admire and be amazed at his father's strong muscular body. He didn't think that his father, a busy man as he is, would have time to train. As Jin lifted the covers over his father's sleeping body, his father's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed his right bicep. Kazuya's eyes opened slightly in a dreamy state and whispered, "Jun..."

Jin tried to take Kazuya's hand away but the man had an iron grip on his arm. "Father... I'm Jin. Not mother." Kazuya continued muttering incoherently.

With sudden strength, Kazuya got up and pushed Jin onto his bed, pinning Jin's arms and body down with his own naked body. His body flushed red with alcohol and desire, Kazuya started forcefully kissing and sucking at Jin's neck and hot chest, exposed by the kimono falling into disarray after their tumble.

The kissing and sucking was turning Jin on badly and even though he was trying to struggle and push his father off, the pleasure sapped the strength out of it. "Father... Please..." Jin did not know if he was begging for his father to stop or to continue.

"Jun... I missed you... Jun...Your face is so beautiful..." His father was like a lustful demon now, his hard and thick erection rubbing with need against Jin's. Jin could not concentrate with Kazuya's hot breath next to his ear, licking it and sucking it and telling him all the dirty things he wants to do to his body.

To his mother's body.

A cry escaped Jin's throat as Kazuya ripped the kimono off Jin's body and sucked at Jin's hardened nipples. The sensation of their hard manhoods rubbing against the other and of his father sucking lustily at his body drove Jin mad with pleasure. Jin couldn't help running his hands all over his father's body, feeling all the taut muscle hardness and hard dripping cock. Kazuya moaned against Jin's ear, grabbing his hand and encouraging him to stroke his hard thick cock.

"You feel this, Jun?" Kazuya growled as he made Jin stroke his erect cock."This is all for you babe... "

Jin cried and moaned as Kazuya pushed his legs up into the air and started licking at his sensitive hole. "So beautiful..." Kazuya said in a low, lust filled voice as he lapped at Jin's hole.

_My own father is preparing my hole for a fuck...!_

Kazuya spat and covered his cock with it. He lubed it up thoroughly and drove it into Jin's hole, fucking his son. Kazuya growled in animalistic lust while Jin cried his father's name out repeatedly in pleasure as he was filled again and again by his hot throbbing cock. Jin was so turned on by his father, the strong virile man fucking him harder and harder, faster and faster and just pounding his cock into his son's hole while the slapping sounds of their mating filled the room. Jin reached up and grabbed his father's muscular chest and arms as his father fucked him hard, hitting his spot so good and hard that he gave a last cry of ecstacy and shot his creamy load several times all over his sweaty abs.

But Kazuya was not done yet. Looking deep into Jin's eyes, Kazuya thrust a few more times frantically and then pulled his cock out of Jin's ass and aimed it at his face. Kazuya roared as he shot his seed at his son's handsome face. Jin opened his mouth to take in the seed that made him, and then used his tongue to suck and clean the hard cock that made him and fucked him.

Kazuya smiled dreamily down at Jin and bent down to lick Jin's cum off his son's torso, before sharing a kiss with his son. He laid down on Jin's chest sleepily. "I love you... Jun."

Jin sighed contently as he caressed his father's head on his chest.

_That was ... really good sex._

He gently laid his father's body onto the bed and got off it. Dressing himself, Jin smiled fondly at his father before closing the room door.

_No matter what happened between them... Father really did love my mum._


	4. Chapter 4: Feng

Jin closed the door to his father's room softly behind him and turned to walk slowly back towards the direction of his rooms. His kimono hung loose and disheveled over his otherwise naked muscular body; the right side of it almost falling off his shoulder, exposing his sweat covered chest. There were even visible traces of his father's seed on him, evidence of the depravity the father and son had been indulging themselves in just moments earlier.

Though it wasn't likely at this hour, but any servant who happened to come across his path would surely blush or look scandalized by his state of undress returning from his father's bedroom. Even as Jin was still feeling sore in his ass from the hard pounding that Kazuya had given him earlier, he could not help smiling contently to himself as he reached his rooms.

He hadn't expected to see Lars in his room at this hour but Lars was lounging and reading a book on a couch beside his bed. Lars looked up from the book as Jin stepped into the room, taking into account the disheveled state of his attire.

"Fought with a bear? Or a tiger? At this hour, Jin?" Lars remarked wryly. "If you had wanted to fight something that badly to have gotten to that state, you could have just called me up."

"... I guess you could say that it was ... quite a struggle." Jin grimaced and blushed as he loosened the kimono and allowed it to fall to the floor, exposing his hard, sex stained body as he headed into his bathroom to have a shower. Just his luck to have Lars over unexpectedly when he had to wash the smell of sex off of his body.

"Hey Jin, wait a sec." Lars set aside the book and lifted his long legs off the couch. "Let me wash you."

Jin couldn't help holding his breath as his bodyguard, mentor and friend slowly peeled off the tight black wifebeater he had been wearing, revealing his tight abs and torso inch by inch while sauntering with the grace of a leopard towards him. Standing in front of Jin, Lars smiled as he undid the top button of his jeans. He reached for Jin's hand and placed it on his fly. "Wanna remove my pants for me?"

Jin went down and pulled Lars' jeans off of his long legs slowly. His mentor was not wearing any underwear. Jin had to resist the urge to put his mouth on Lars' long cock as he got up and grabbed Lars' hand, pulling him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Jin woke up the next morning wrapped in Lars' strong arms and lying on his chest. He sighed as he snuggled up closer to his mentor, content to be in Lars' warm embrace and feel the rise and fall of the man's chest as he breathed.<p>

"Wake up, sleepyhead."Lars said in a soft voice as he shook Jin gently in his arms. "It's almost time for school."

Jin nodded in his chest and got up groggily, giving Lars one more hug and kiss on the cheek before smiling and heading off towards the bathroom. As Jin brushed his teeth, he couldn't help but wonder at his luck for having such a great mentor and friend like Lars in his new life. Although Lars was still straight and he didn't think Lars would ever share the romantic sort of fondness he had for the man, he was content to have a companion like him to confide in. That Lars was willing to satisfy his sexual needs and act as a companion to him other than a mentor and bodyguard was great. It had been pretty lonely for Jin since he lost his mother and embarked on this new journey with the family he had never known before after all.

* * *

><p>After Lars dropped him off at school, Jin walked in to realize that there was a commotion of some sort. A crowd was gathering around a guy and a girl shouting at each other. Even from a distance, Jin could tell that the guy was Hwoarang from his prominent flame colored hair. Jin could see that his shirt was unbuttoned to reveal his hot chest and abs again. And to his pleasant surprise, the girl shouting back at Hwoarang was none other than his cousin from his mother's side, Asuka Kazama!<p>

"Hey you flaming hare brained asshole!" Asuka glared at Hwoarang with her hands set firmly on her hips. "What? This must be like the thousandth time you hit someone with your freaking ball and your lousy kicking skills?"

"Wha- Flaming hare brained asshole? LOUSY KICKING?" Jin hadn't thought it was humanly possible to have your face turn into that particular shade of red, but Hwoarang face was almost the same shade as his hair now as he sputtered at Asuka.

"It was your own damn fault for walking into the field while the soccer club was practicing! And hers too!" Hwoarang jabbed a finger at a black haired Chinese girl in pigtails who was apparently trying to hold onto an enthusiastically playful kitten and smile conciliatorily at both Asuka and Hwoarang at the same time. "What part of NO WOMEN in the soccer field don't you understand huh?!"

"Xiaoyu and I were trying to rescue a kitten that went onto the soccer field, idiot." Asuka poked Hwoarang's sweaty hard chest with her finger and then grimaced and shook the sweat off. "Urgh. Though I doubt someone as harebrained as you would understand."

"Guys, couldn't we talk this over calmly?" The girl called Xiaoyu said nervously. "Everyone is watching us."

"What is going on here?" A stern voice came from a few feet away. The crowd quickly dispersed as Mr Baek walked towards the group. Hwoarang turned from red to white as Mr Baek stood in front of him. "Hwoarang, how many times have I told you to wear your school uniform properly?"

"Mr Baek, I-I.." Hwoarang put his hands up in defense and stuttered.

"You are lucky that I'm feeling merciful today Hwoarang, or I'll make you go to class naked since you love showing off your muscles to girls that much! Now you come with me to the office!" Baek said as he grabbed Hwoarang by the arm and pulled him along.

"Hah! That'll teach the jerk!" Asuka stuck out her tongue at Hwoarang's back as they left. As she turned around and saw Jin, her face turned from anger to recognition and surprise. "Oh my gosh... Is that you Jin?"

"Hey Asuka, long time no see." Jin smiled softly at her.

"Oh Jin!" Asuka said as she rushed forward and hugged her cousin. "Where have you been? Dad and I have been so worried about you!"

Jin glanced at Xiaoyu who was looking at them curiously and tried to peel Asuka off him. "... It's kind of a long story."

"Er Asuka? " Xiaoyu said as she put the kitten down and walked over to them. "Is this your childhood sweetheart or something?"

"Wha- Sweetheart? Jin? NO!" It was Asuka's turn to sputter as she hurriedly pushed herself off Jin. "He's my cousin, silly."

"Oh but I don't remember you mentioning that you had such a cute cousin... Nah I'm just kidding. Hey Jin, I'm Xiaoyu. Nice to meet you." Xiaoyu grinned and waved at Jin.

"Urgh whatever Xiao." Asuka rolled her eyes and then looked at Jin earnestly. "But Jin, you have to come with me back home after school today. Please? I told you my dad is worried sick about you too. You have to tell us!"

"Ok I will, cousin." Jin tried to smile reassuringly at Asuka.

* * *

><p>The walk back to Asuka's house after school was a pleasant one, with Asuka chatting happily with Jin about all that has happened since they last saw each other. Asuka did most of the talking, chattering excitedly about her family dojo and how her mum is pregnant and she is going to have a new baby brother. Jin chuckled softly a few times at her excitement.<p>

Finally, they reached the Kazama Style martial arts dojo that her family ran and lived in. "Mum, Dad! I'm home and guess who I brought with me?!" Asuka yelled as she ran into the house.

Her mother Saki frowned at her as she came in. She was indeed quite heavily pregnant since the last time he last saw her. "Asuka dear, how many times do I have to remind you not to yell like that? You have to be more lady-like. And remove your... Oh my! Jin! "

Jin smiled warmly as Saki came forward to hug him. Stepping back, she scrutinized Jin from top to toe and frowned disapprovingly. "Jin, you have lost weight! Has your father been taking good care of you?"

"Yes, aunt Saki. Father takes good care of me... I've been training the Mishima style more often these days with my mentor, that's all." Jin replied with a smile. It felt really good to meet his aunt again. A little sad too, as he remembered the days when his mum and him would have dinner regularly over at Asuka's place...

Saki gave a nod as she prodded his abs. "Well no wonder you feel like stone. A man should feel like a man with some meat on him, not like a rock I say!" She turned around and headed back into the kitchen with determined footsteps. "Jin dear, I'll fix that today. And you're not leaving until you finish every single scrap!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Urgh, ignore my mum. She says that to my dad all the time. I think you look fine. Now come, my dad is at the dojo!" Asuka grabbed Jin's arm and pulled him along as she ran to the dojo part of the house.

Asuka's dad Ryujin was standing with his arms folded, watching his students work their forms in the Kazama style when he noticed Asuka and Jin stepping into the dojo. His stern face broke into a wide smile as he stepped forward and grasped Jin's shoulder firmly with both hands.

"Ah... Jin. What a pleasant surprise. You look like you're becoming a fine man." Ryujin smiled fatherly at Jin. While Jin was growing up, Ryujin was like the father figure in his childhood and that feeling hasn't gone away for him. "Has your father been treating you well? You know you are always welcome at my home whenever you wish."

Jin knows that Ryujin wanted to have Jin live with him after his mum passed away but Jin chose to live with his father. Jin nodded and said, "Yes, uncle. My father is a good man."

Ryujin nodded in return and said, "Good then. Well, care to train for a while before dinner is ready? You look like you've been training since we last saw you."

Jin smiled and said, "Yes uncle, I'd like that."

Just then, there was a sudden commotion as cries and yells of pain sounded from the courtyard to the dojo. People were fighting there. Jin, Asuka and Ryujin rushed out to see what was happening.

In the courtyard, a man was fighting several dojo students by himself. The man appeared to be highly skilled in martial arts as the students were no match for him even many to one. After the man defeated the last student, he stepped forward and bellowed, "Is there no man in this dojo who is strong enough to face me?!"

Jin watched the man closely. He appeared to be a Chinese man wearing a traditional martial arts garb that left his muscular body bare from the waist up. The man had long hair tied in the traditional chinese pigtail style and his torso and arms were thickly muscled. He stood proud in a challenging stance.

Ryujin stepped forward and frowned sternly, crossing his arms. "I would have the name of this troublemaker in my dojo before I kick you out of here."

The man turned and faced Ryujin. "So you are the master of this dojo? I'm Feng of the God Fist Sect and my mission is to defeat every dojo master in the world and become the strongest man! Now face me!"

Feng dropped into his fighting stance as he challenged Ryujin. Jin stepped forward. "Uncle, if you would let me handle this..."

Ryujin placed a hand on Jin's shoulder. "Jin, this man is strong. Are you sure about this?" His voiced held a slight undertone of concern.

Jin nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry... I'll show him that even a lesser practitioner of the great Kazama style like me can defeat any opponent!"

Feng growled as he rushed forward towards Jin. "I don't care which one of you faces me! I'll defeat you all!"

He jumped and kicked at Jin's face while Jin blocked the kick and in the Kazama style, parried the kick to the side and chopped at Feng's neck. Feng staggered to the side, and then shook himself and punched at Jin's ribs. Jin blocked that and kicked at Feng's head while Feng got down and swept Jin's legs under him in a low sweep. Jin crashed onto the ground but managed to roll away as Feng's foot came down in a stomp at where his body was seconds ago.

They attacked and parried, each man evenly matched as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Finally, Jin decided to bait for an opening in Feng's guard as he deliberately threw out a reckless kick, baiting for Feng to catch him and punch him in his midsection. It worked as Feng saw it and gave a yell of triumph as he punched with all his force towards Jin's abs. Having anticipated this, Jin reverted to a counter stance just in time and caught Feng's arm, using his own force to pull him towards Jin and throw him to the side. Feng flipped and hit the stone wall of the courtyard with great force and was dazed for a moment in the impact as Jin rushed forward and did his mother Jun's signature low kick to a high punch and a forceful palm to the face finished off with a powerful kick to the midsection that made a loud cracking sound as the wall behind Feng cracked.

Jin fell back to his regular guard stance, panting heavily as Feng slumped to the floor unconscious. Loud cheers and cries of victory erupted across the courtyard as Asuka rushed forward and raised Jin's left arm up in victory, cheering in unison.

Ryujin stepped up and nodded approvingly at Jin. "You would make your mother proud."

* * *

><p>Jin winced as Asuka applied ointment on his bruises after they had dinner. Saki had insisted that Jin stay the weekend in their home and Asuka threatened to pinch his buttcheeks like she did when they were children if he even thought of stepping out of the house. Jin had no choice but he didn't actually mind spending more time with Asuka's family.<p>

Feng had regained consciousness shortly after the fight, but apparently he hadn't left the courtyard yet. The students were saying that he refused to leave the dojo until Jin came to him.

_What is up with that guy? If he wants a rematch, I've had enough fighting done for today._

Soon it was late and time for bed. As Jin retired to his room, he couldn't help but wonder if Feng is still out there in the courtyard, waiting for him. Tossing and turning in his bed, the guilt at making this man wait kept him awake. He put on a loose robe and grabbed his towel, intending to go for a late night shower. But somewhere inside, he knew he wanted to go check up on the guy.

When Jin saw Feng in the courtyard, he was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and head bowed in meditation. Feng's eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps and his eyes settled on Jin. Jin folded his arms and waited as Feng got onto his feet. He stepped closer towards Jin until they were a feet apart and Jin was about to ready himself into a guard stance when to Jin's utter shock, he fell onto his knees in front of Jin and bowed his head.

"Master Jin! Please accept me as your disciple!" Feng said without hesitation. Jin shook himself and grabbed Feng's shoulders, trying to make him get up but Feng shrugged his hands off.

"No, Master Jin! I will not get up from here until you accept me!" Feng said stubbornly.

Jin was perplexed.

_Just how did this happen to me?_

"Why...?" Jin said quietly as Feng's head remain bowed. Feng turned his head up and looked at him determinedly.

"Because you have defeated me. You are stronger than I am." Feng said as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "To become stronger, I have to learn from those who are stronger than me! That is why I seek the strongest!"

Feng bowed his head towards the ground again. "Master! I submit myself to your guidance. Please accept me as your disciple!"

"Yes... okay okay. Now get up please..." Jin quickly acceded as he tried to pull Feng up again before anyone can see them. However, Feng still stubbornly remained knelt on the ground.

"Thank you Master!" Feng said as he bowed his head and touched it to the ground three times. What Feng did next took Jin in complete surprise as Feng grabbed Jin's firm ass and guided Jin forward gently towards his knelt position.

"Feng..? What are you.." Jin blinked in confusion as Feng removed the knot securing his robe and allowed it to fall open in front of him. Jin's entire finely honed and trained body was displayed and his crotch was right in front of Feng's face as Feng looked up at Jin's face. "Master Jin! We practitioners of the God Fist Sect believe in taking in the seed of our new masters, in the hopes of absorbing their strength and becoming as strong as they someday!"

Being exposed out in the open and having Feng with his thickly muscled body touch him so intimately is beginning to send blood to Jin's cock. Something Feng noticed as the cock in front of him began to thicken and get hard. He wrapped his hand around the thick meat and licked up the length once, extracting a lustful groan from Jin. "The Master I found is strong and virile! A worthy Master for me indeed!"

Feng got up and discarded the rest of his robe, revealing his strong muscular body. He pulled Jin in and pressed their hard bodies together. Jin groaned thickly as Feng guided his hands to touch all over his godly body while stroking Jin's hard cock. "You have bested me and so you are the better man.. I submit myself to your dominance."

_We are doing it out in the open where anyone could see us... Even Ryujin! This is so hot..._

"Master, let me pleasure you!" Feng bellowed in lust. He knelt down again and took Jin's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking like a pro. Jin couldn't help the sounds of lust and sex he made as Feng sucked and deepthroated him, his hands roaming all over Jin's muscles.

Just as Jin was about to spill his seed, Feng stopped sucking and kissed Jin passionately. They rutted their hard cocks over each other's sexy muscled bodies and Feng sucked and licked Jin's neck, marking and pleasuring his Master.

Jin looked at Feng in lust glazed desperation and he tried to bring Feng's head down to finish the job. Feng chuckled as Jin guided his hand towards his hard thick cock that is just about to burst with cum. "Please Feng..."

"No no Jin... You must remember that a Master does not beg." Feng kissed Jin passionately again and then gently guided Jin to the ground. He covered part of the ground with Jin's robe for Jin to lie on. "Master's wish is my command."

Jin stroked his cock in fevered anticipation as Feng prepared his hole in front of him. Spitting into his hand, Feng inserted his fingers into his hole and moaned as he fucked himself. When he was ready, he guided Jin's fuckpole to his hole and pushed it into himself as they both moaned in pleasure.

"Ahhh Master... your cock is so hard and thick for me. " Feng gritted his teeth as he struggled to take all of Jin's meat in.

"Feng... I can't ... I have to..." Without warning, Jin thrusted his whole length into Feng in one push. Feng grunted in pain but was incredibly turned on by the dominance the young hard muscle stud below him was showing as Jin grabbed Feng's ass and lifted him up and down his hole, fucking crazily like an animal in heat.

"MAster... Master! Argh!" Feng cried uncontrollably as Jin hit the spot repeatedly while fucking. Jin pulled him down and licked at his neck and nipples as Feng's cock rubbed against Jin's hot abs. Feng couldn't take all the stimulation and started shooting cum all over Jin's pecs and abs, with every thrust from Jin forcing more cum out of his cock.

Jin was reaching his climax as well. He held onto Feng's muscled waist and thrusted feverishly until he shot his hot cum several times into Feng's ass with a roar. Exhausted, Feng collapsed on top of Jin, breathing heavily against Jin's chest. Jin put his arms around Feng's body and held him close.

"Master... I'm your man. Now and always." Feng whispered against his chest.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, Jin!" Asuka chirped as she slammed the door to Jin's room open. She blinked in surprise at the sight of Feng and Jin cuddled together on the bed. Feng was still snoring while Jin blinked at her sleepily. "Oh... Guess I'll come back later then!" Asuka said sheepishly as she closed the door again.<p>

The weekend spent at Asuka's place was a pleasant one. Feng became a new student at the Kazama dojo and a personal disciple to Jin, and he took his new duties very seriously. He trained hard every day and took care of his Master's needs well no matter how Jin tried to protest that there was no need for him to be his personal slave by feeding, bathing and clothing him. But Feng was adamant about his duties to his Master and they ended up having great sex in the bathroom while washing his body anyway so that was an added bonus.

Eventually, Lars arrived in the evening on Sunday to take Jin back to the estate. Jin hugged Asuka and her parents and promised to come visit more often. Feng waited for him at the door as he walked towards the limo where Lars was waiting.

Feng starred at Jin's face before bowing his head. "Master. Please come back soon to show me your guidance!" Jin nodded and grasped Feng's shoulder.

Getting into the limo, Lars peered curiously at Jin. "Had a fun weekend?"

Jin gave a wry smile.

_Like you wouldn't even imagine..._


	5. Chapter 5: Lee

"Come on Jin, keep up!" Lars said as he jogged on a few paces ahead of Jin. Jin was already breathing hard at the hard pace Lars set for their daily morning "jog" around the estate, but he struggled to push himself harder to catch up with Lars. Although Jin can't really believe he was still that much behind his mentor after the months of intense training they had been having. It was like Lars was superhuman or something...

After completing the final round around the estate, Jin fell onto the ground breathing hard as sweat rolled off his shirtless torso in rivulets. Lars chuckled and offered a hand to Jin, pulling him up. "Well, seems like you're still alive. Barely."

Jin glared at him. The man's bare torso looked as lean and muscled as ever and he was barely even sweating. Lars smirked and put his arm around Jin's shoulder and leaned in close. "That's not enough though. I'll push you hard till you are dead." He whispered into Jin's ear.

Scowling, Jin shoved Lars away and started back to the mansion as Lars laughed and caught up with him, putting his arm around Jin's shoulder again.

* * *

><p>As they neared the mansion, Jin could hear raised voices coming from somewhere inside. They sounded like his father and uncle Lee were arguing about something loudly, and Jin had heard his name come up a few times in that argument.<p>

"Sounds like a family matter." Lars winced and patted Jin's shoulder before walking off towards his own room. "I'll leave you to handle that. Get ready soon though or we'll be late for school."

Jin grimaced, scratching the back of his head. He really preferred to stay out of the affairs of other people and he wasn't fond of eavesdropping either, but if the argument was about him...

He started towards the direction where the voices were coming from and it led him to his father's study. Peering into the room, Jin saw Lee glaring at Kazuya from the middle of the room where he was standing and Kazuya sitting on his desk chair with arms crossed, starring exasperatedly at the floor.

Lee opened his mouth to start his tirade again but as he did, Kazuya held up a hand to stop him. "That's enough, Lee." Though his voice was firm, Kazuya had a look of resignation on his face. "It's the duty of the Mishima scion. Now that Jin has returned to us, it is his duty to carry on the family line."

An alarm sounded in Jin's mind. _Carry on the family line?_

"This was _his_ idea, wasn't it?" Lee spat, his eyes aflame. "Heihachi Mishima again."

Kazuya lowered his arm silently and looked away. "... No matter whose idea it was, it remains to be that Jin has to fulfill his duty to the family."

Lee strode forward and slammed his hands onto Kazuya's desk. "You had to fulfill your duty to the family and look where that got us!"

"Lee Chaolan," Kazuya got up and starred into Lee's eyes fiercely. "I thought I told you never to bring up our past again."

Lee starred back defiantly. "We could have had something, Kazuya. We could have been happy together."

Kazuya eyes burned. "I love Jun. What we had in the past is over." He tore his eyes away and strode towards his room.

Lee stood silently in front of Kazuya's desk and then turned towards the door of the study and saw Jin standing there. His eyes full of anger and unshed tears met Jin's hesitant ones, and he snarled as he strode towards where Jin was standing and shoved Jin aside roughly, heading out of the mansion.

Jin stood there in a moment of hesitation before following where Lee went. He had to find out what all the "carry on the family line" business was all about.

* * *

><p>After some searching, Jin finally found Lee sitting on a bench in the garden with his hands covering his face. Jin wasn't used to feeling hesitant but he really wasn't very good at comforting other people. He walked slowly towards where Lee was sitting and stood there quietly.<p>

"Go away Jin," Lee said into his hands. "I've no interest in looking at you without a shirt on."

Jin blushed as he noticed that he had no shirt on since his jog that morning.

_Right, this has to be quick. Lars is waiting for me..._

"Uncle... I'm sorry I overheard your conversation with Father..." Jin said softly. "It's just that I heard my name.. and I didn't want to be the cause of anything..."

Lee sighed and took his hands down, looking up at Jin. "Look Jin, I'll be honest. I never liked you."

Jin grimaced when he heard that. "I understand. I'll just go..."

"No wait," Lee got up and stopped him from turning. "It's not your fault, Jin. It's mine." Lee looked away hesitantly. "Your face... It just reminds me too much of her."

Though Jin thought he knew the answer, he had to make sure. " ... Reminds you of who exactly, uncle?"

"Your mother, Jin. Who else?" Lee said impatiently. He turned away and sat back onto the bench. "Anyway, just so you know... Kazuya and Heihachi are making plans for you to meet this girl. If things go smoothly, you'll have to marry her."

A wave of anger welled up within Jin but he controlled his temper with effort. It was ridiculous. After all, he had just been reunited with his paternal family and they just couldn't wait to use him as some political marriage tool or something?

"...Who? Why?" Jin asked quietly.

"I don't know Jin. All I know is that she is from a very wealthy family with connections and your marriage to her would make the strongest alliance between the upper class around here that we've seen in a long time. Since your father's at least." Anger returned to Lee's voice. "He broke off his to run off together with your mother though."

Jin blinked in surprise. But of course, his father was the previous scion to the Mishima family after all. Why wouldn't he have expected his father to have gone through some kind of matchmaking too?

Lee glanced at Jin, no doubt knowing exactly what was going through his nephew's mind. "But I've said too much. Now hurry along, aren't you going to be late for school?"

Jin grimaced as he turned and started sprinting towards his rooms.

* * *

><p>It was a pretty interesting day for Jin at school as it was club recruitment day and all the clubs had tryouts and activities for new students to promote their club. Jin remembered that he had promised Steve on his first day at school some time back that he would check out the soccer club. Jin smiled to himself at the thought of Steve. He was a pretty cute guy but joining the soccer club would mean Hwoarang would be there too and Jin wasn't sure if the guy would bug him like he did on Jin's first day. After all, they couldn't be fighting all the time during soccer practice.<p>

_Speak of the devil...Isn't that the soccer club?_

Jin could see Hwoarang and Steve among others carrying the soccer club's equipment over for the tryouts. Hwoarang had his shirt buttoned up for once and Steve was laughing about something. Glancing over, Steve caught Jin looking at them and called him over. "Hey Jin!"

Hwoarang turned, scowling as he saw Jin, but he didn't say anything as Jin walked over. Steve ran over and grinned as he put his arm around Jin's shoulder. "Hey Jin, good timing! We have so many fun activities lined up for juniors and transfers like yourself. You wouldn't believe it; Hey have a look over here!"

"Don't get so excited over your pretty boy, blondie." Hwoarang smirked as he looked Jin from top to bottom. "Well he may fight good, I'll give him that." Hwoarang picked up a soccer ball and demonstrated a few tricks with it. "Handling a ball on the soccer field? Whole different level, bro."

"Well that's kinda true.." Jin said quietly. "I mean... you sure you want me to try out Steve? I really haven't played much soccer before."

Steve gave a winning smile. "Hey no worries buddy. Soccer is really easy, and I'll help you!" He gave Jin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"What you ladies waiting around here for?" A gruff voice came from the back. Jin turned to see a large blonde man walking towards the guys. From the way he was dressed and the way he was carrying himself, Jin could tell that this was the coach. "Quit slacking and get the equipment set up already!"

A clap of his hands and a sharp whistle had the boys in the club scurrying to get the equipment set up. The blonde coach turned and noticed Jin. "Oh we have our first tryout candidate already? Well what you waiting for? Get out there and show me what you got!"

Jin jogged briskly towards the soccer field. He had played a little soccer while he was younger so he wasn't that worried. But it was true that he was lot more confident with his fighting skills than with his skills with a ball.

He demonstrated what he knew, dribbling the ball and shooting a few goals. When it was over, Jin jogged back to the soccer club station. He didn't know if that was enough to get into the club but he did see that Hwoarang looked kinda impressed and Steve was giving him the thumbs up.

The coach motioned for Jin to come over. "Well boy, I see that you have played some soccer before. But your skills are definitely rusty. " He observed Jin from top to bottom and made a note on his clipboard.

"Jin, was it? Anyway, I'm Coach Paul." The coach said as he held out his hand to Jin and they shook hands. "We may have a place for you. Maybe. We'll keep you informed. Next!"

Jin gave a small smile as coach Paul turned away and Steve and Hwoarang came up to him. Steve smiled as he squeezed Jin's shoulder. "See, buddy? I knew you could do it." To Jin's surprise, even Hwoarang had a smile for him. A smile of respect and admiration. Now that Jin saw it, Hwoarang was really quite handsome when he smiled actually. He should do it more often.

"What are you gonna do now, Jin? You trying out some of the other activities the other clubs have going on?" Steve asked.

Jin shrugged. "I think I'm gonna look for my cousin and maybe Xiaoyu to see what they're up to."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Steve pulled off his team jersey, giving Jin a slight glimpse of his washboard abs as the white wifebeater he was wearing underneath it rode up to his chest. "You coming Hwoarang?"

"Nah blondie, you lovebirds go on ahead." Hwoarang smirked. "Wouldn't wanna interrupt your date and besides... someone's gotta stay here to cover for you." He waved them off as he returned to the station. "Have fun."

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Jin around the shoulders with his arm. "Can't two bros do anything around here without being called lovebirds or something homo like that?" He laughed and looked at Jin. "You don't mind, do you? Hwoarang's just being a dick as usual."

Jin glanced at the toned and muscled arm that Steve had around him. "Well... I guess not."

* * *

><p>After some time of navigating through the various club stations and asking giggling female juniors where Asuka might be, Jin and Steve finally found her at the Foodies Club station. Apparently, it's a club where students of Mishima High who love food and cooking and baking gather, and Asuka turned out to be the vice chairwoman of the club. She was demonstrating to a group of students on how to prepare authentic miso ramen when she saw Jin among the crowd and motioned him over excitedly. Jin caught a whiff of the ramen as he walked closer and it smelled really good.<p>

"Wow who knew the tomboyish Asuka was such a great cook?" Steve sniffed at the air and slurped. "My mouth is watering. Could we get a taste of your ramen, please? Asuka?"

Asuka sniffed and rolled her eyes. "Calling someone tomboyish really isn't the best way to get them to give you something, Steve. But since you're with Jin, you're in luck today." She grabbed two bowls and poured a generous amount of ramen and soup for Jin and Steve.

"Thanks Asuka!" Steve rubbed his hands together in delight and exclaimed excitedly. "I knew being your friend would rock, Jin!"

Jin smiled softly and pointed at the soup. "This is really good, Asuka. You're really talented."

Asuka giggled and then set her hands on her hips. "Really, Jin? You should know better. Have you forgotten who I have for a mother?"

"Well, that's true." Jin replied.

A commotion at the baking section of the booth caught their attention though, as raised voices could be heard from there. Asuka clicked her tongue exasperatedly. "What is going on with Bob and his baking section this time? He just has such bad control of his temper..." She muttered as she strode off towards the direction of the commotion.

"You know Jin, that's kinda ironic cos Asuka isn't that good at the temper control department herself." Steve whispered. "But don't let her know I said that okay?"

* * *

><p>As Jin and Steve followed Asuka over, they saw a redfaced blonde guy wheezing with anger at a snotty looking but pretty blonde girl.<p>

"Nobody... NOBODY talks that way about my cakes." The blonde guy bellowed. "I'll have you know that my cakes and I have won awards and I'm said to be the most talented young..."

The blonde girl gave a derisive laugh. "Oo please... this cake is so tasteless and horrible looking." She said with a strong french accent. "It is a wonder it has won any award!" She pursed her lips and considered thoughtfully. "Though me thinks I should not be surprised. I sometimes forget that you can't expect peasants to have the same kind of refined tastes as moi."

The blonde guy looked just about to erupt when Asuka stepped in herself. "Back off, snotty face princess!" She set her hands on her hips and glared at the blonde girl. "What makes you think you can just come in and talk shit about people like that? Who are you anyway?!"

The blonde girl glanced up and down Asuka condescendingly. "Another peasant..." She sighed dramatically. "And one so plain looking with no fashion sense. Oh dear why am I surrounded by such people of low class in my school? *Sigh* I will have to talk to Sebastian about this."

Jin shook his head as Asuka geared herself up to give that girl a tongue lashing. "Steve... Do you know who that blonde girl is?"

Steve shrugged. "All I know is that her name is Lili and she is a new transfer student like yourself."

He patted Jin's shoulder. "I think you better step in soon. We'll have to clean it up if they start throwing cakes at each other you know?"

Jin sighed resignedly. Steve has a point. He stepped into the fray hesitantly. "If I may intrude...?"

Asuka turned her glare on him and said, "No you may NOT!", just at the same time when Lili turned around, smiling beatifically and said, "Now finally! Someone fit to converse with in this school."

Asuka stared at them in shock. "You know this princess bitch?!"

Jin tried to shake his head and tell her no, but Lili latched herself onto his arm and led him off, dispersing the crowd. "Come Jin, I think I've had enough of peasant stink!"

Jin looked at her quizzically and opened his mouth, intending to ask how she knew his name but Lili just waved him off.

"Oh I know plenty of things about you, Jin." Lili said dismissingly, and then looked at him up and down in approval. "Though I must say that you look more handsome in person than in the photograph."

She lifted his shirt and felt up his abs, as Jin started and snatched the hem of his shirt away from her. Lili laughed musically. "And hot too." Lili caressed his cheek as she winked and turned, walking seductively away from him. "I will leave you now, Jin. But you will definitely be seeing more of me later..."

Glancing around, Jin wondered if anyone else saw what happened. But he only saw Bob looking at him from a corner with an appraising look. And Steve was bounding up towards him with a smile on his face.

"Messy situation huh?" He said cheerfully. "What'd that chick want with you anyway? Do you guys know each other?"

Jin shrugged. "Not really..."

_Why do I get all the weird people in my life...?_

* * *

><p>After school, Jin decided to walk home with Steve for a change. Jin found himself liking Steve; he was a funny and cheerful kinda guy that made him feel at ease. Steve talks enough for the both of them and with him, Jin never felt like he had to try too hard just to get along. It felt pleasant to just be quiet and chuckle softly as Steve talked.<p>

"Hey man, I'm thirsty." Steve stopped and rubbed his throat. "Wanna go grab a drink or something?"

Jin rummaged through his bag for his bottle of water but that was empty too. He glanced at Steve and said, "No help here, my bottle's empty."

Jin looked around where they were. Their surroundings were unfamiliar to him. " ...Where are we?"

"Er... I think I must have talked too much and we lost track of where we were going." Steve grimaced and scratched the back of his head. "Do you think we're really lost though?"

Jin shrugged. "It's okay Steve. I can always call Lars to come pick us up." After calling Lars and letting him know of their location via GPS, Jin walked towards a place that looked like a bar of sorts. "And while we're waiting for him, I suppose we could grab you your drink here?"

Steve caught up with him and smiled. "Sounds fantastic!"

As both guys stepped into the bar, a sense of discomfort slowly started to seep in. For one, the patrons were all men and second, they were all starring at Jin and Steve like they were hungry wolves looking at fresh meat.

"Er ... Jin?" Steve said softly. "I think we may have wandered into a gay bar. Maybe we should..."

Before Steve could finish his sentence, a large and hairy bear like man came from behind him and groped his ass. "Hey cutie, can I buy you a drink?"

Steve's face turned red. "N-n-n-no, I-I-I'm not like that.." He started stuttering as the man steered him off, telling him not to be shy.

"Steve!" Jin called out to him but Steve was lost into the crowd in a flash. He shoved several interested men away before he reached the bar counter, expecting to find Steve. To his surprise, who Jin did find was none other than his uncle Lee, who was apparently dead drunk on the counter.

Jin hadn't imagined that his uncle Lee would be patronizing a place like this, but what his uncle was wearing left no doubt as to what his intentions there were. Lee wore a tight dark purple mesh top that left nothing to the imagination and his long slim legs were covered by tight black leather pants. It was a far cry from the sharp suits that Jin usually saw his uncle in. In his drunken state, several lusty men were slipping their hands through his clothes, groping his lean and tightly muscled body all over as he moaned. In fact, they were pulling Lee towards the back exit, clearly intending to take full advantage of his semi conscious state.

Jin growled and shoved several men aside again to catch up. He couldn't let those men do anything to his uncle Lee.

* * *

><p>The back exit led to a dark alleyway. Slamming the door open, Jin saw that the men clearly weren't wasting any time. All of them were stroking their hard cocks out in the open and a few of them had started to work on Lee. One of them had Lee's mesh top lifted up and was flicking at his nipple with his tongue, leaving it wet and pointed, while his hands were groping Lee's hard defined pecs so hard that it was leaving bruises. Another one was forcing Lee to service his cock with his mouth shoving it down Lee's throat as he choked. And another man had Lee's pants lifted up to his knees, pushing his legs up in the air as he licked at Lee's exposed hole, with several other man stroking their hard cocks nearby in anticipation.<p>

A wave of anger erupted in Jin and he shouted, "Leave him alone!" Jin stepped into the alley, eyes ablaze and said threateningly, "If you want to live.. Leave now."

A few of the men laughed and pointed at Jin."Look, another pretty boy offering himself up on a silver platter!" Another man did some vulgar hip thrusting motion and said, "Don't worry boy, you'll get your turn on this fat cock next!"

Jin roared as he dashed forward and slammed one of the guys to the wall, before turning around and delivering a hard kick to another man's face. He dropped a few of the men but there were too many of them. One of them picked up a pole and slammed it hard across Jin's back and he fell onto the ground. Jin thought the man was going to knock him unconscious when the man cried out in pain suddenly and fell to the ground beside him.

Jin turned around in surprise and saw that Lars had arrived just in time to find them, and was swatting the bad guys aside like they were flies. The speed at which Lars dashed around the alleyway to land punches and slam the men onto the wall was breathtaking.

_He is so ... fast. Will I ever become like that?_

After taking care of the last man, Lars straightened and wiped the dust and blood off his hands while looking at Jin with an unreadable expression. He walked over and offered a hand to Jin, pulling him up.

Jin sighed as he let himself be pulled up. "Lars to the rescue again..." He said softly. "Why are you so strong...?"

Lars smiled and said, "It's a secret." Then his face changed to a stern expression and he lectured, "Whatever possessed you to come to a place like this? You should know very well that you are a handsome lad and I won't be able to be by your side to save you every time something like this happens."

Jin grimaced. "Lars... I didn't know. And I saw Uncle Lee..." He pointed at Lee's prone form on the ground a few feet away.

Lars sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Lee... I should have known."

Just then, the door to the back exit of the bar slammed open again and this time, Steve stumbled out. His clothes looked to be in a highly disheveled state and his lips look thoroughly ravaged. "Jin... I finally found you..."

Jin glanced at Lars and made a sheepish expression as he went forward to support Steve. "Are you alright Steve?"

"Yeah... Can we just leave? Like now?" Steve looked to be semi conscious himself as he muttered.

Lars helped the semi conscious Lee up and dressed him as decently as he could.

"Jin, can you drive?" Lars asked as he rummaged through Lee's pockets. Jin nodded and caught the car keys that Lars threw over to him.

"Good, I'll tell you what." Lars came forward and deposited Lee onto Jin's arms while he took Steve from him. "Drive Lee's car back to his apartment and deposit him there. I'll send your friend home and I'll come pick you up after. We clear?"

Before Jin could reply, Lee suddenly pushed Jin away from him and started puking in a corner. Jin sighed and shook his head.

_What a mess..._

* * *

><p>Jin had the invention of GPS devices to thank that he was able to find Lee's apartment and drive him home safely without getting lost. He helped his uncle out of his car and up the elevator to his apartment. But Lee just had to puke again, this time all over Jin's clothes and some got onto the floor.<p>

Jin groaned as he set Lee on his bed and cleaned himself up in the bathroom. He removed his puke stained shirt and pants, and went about cleaning up the mess on the floor in just his briefs, all the while thinking in his mind about how his uncle was going to owe him big after this. Jin rummaged through Lee's drawers, trying to find a pair of shorts and shirt he could borrow when Lee's groans on the bed brought his attention to him.

Walking over to his uncle, Jin sniffed and twisted his nose in disgust. His uncle smelled really bad. He thought that maybe his uncle would appreciate it if he tried cleaning him up a little as well. Jin started removing his uncle's mesh top, exposing defined abs and pecs as he lifted it over his uncle's arms. At this point, Jin couldn't help but to remember the scene back at the alley where those men were taking full advantage of his uncle's hot body. Images of his uncle licking and sucking cock, and of men lapping at his nipples and hole were starting to send blood to Jin's cock. But Jin shook them off, trying to focus on the task at hand of removing Lee's tight pants.

After Lee's pants were removed, Jin saw that his uncle wore nothing underneath. He then soaked a small towel in a pail of water and started to clean his uncle's body methodically. Throughout the cleaning, Jin really couldn't help recalling the conversation his father and Lee had that morning and the images of those men ravishing his uncle's body in that alleyway.

_Did Father moan and make those sexy faces as uncle Lee sucked and licked his pole?_

_Did Father lick uncle's hole like a sex crazed animal?_

Jin couldn't help it as his cock became thick and hard at the memory of Kazuya licking at his hole and fucking him hard that fateful night some time back.

Just then, Jin felt his briefs getting pulled down and groaned as a hot mouth enveloped his hard throbbing cock. He looked down to see Lee's head bobbing up and down his length, licking and deepthroating his cock and pleasuring Jin like he was dying for Jin's sperm.

"... Uncle... no..." Jin tried to protest as his uncle Lee worked his cock like a whore. Lee sucked cock really well.

Lee paused and looked up at Jin adoringly, stroking his cock. "Kazuya, you've finally come back to me..." Lee elicited another groan of lust from Jin as he licked Jin's pole from bottom to top. "This beautiful cock... I would know it anywhere."

Jin gasped as Lee took him into his mouth again and gave him a sucking he would never forget, thoroughly worshiping his meat. Lee ripped Jin's black briefs into two and grabbed Jin's firm muscled butt, encouraging Jin to shove his thick cock down Lee's throat.

Jin was lost in the pleasure then. He held onto Lee's handsome face and started to fuck his face, moaning in pleasure as Lee managed to take his rough fucking like a pro, twirling his tongue in skilful ways to meet Jin's frantic thrusts.

Lee was sucking Jin's cock so good and Jin wanted to shoot his seed really badly. Just when he was about to reach his climax, Lee pulled Jin off of him and lifted his legs into the air like a whore.

"Please..." Lee begged. "Kazuya, please fuck me."

Jin dove into Lee's hole and starting licking it as his uncle cried out in lust and pleasure. "Yes! Oh Kazuya! Make my hole yours like you used to!"

Jin got up and positioned his fuck pole at his uncle's hole to give him the fucking he wanted. He gasped as he pushed his impossibly hard cock into Lee's hot hole. Once every inch was in, he pulled out and forced his thick cock back into his uncle's hole repeatedly as he fucked him. Lee cried out Kazuya's name again and again as Jin grunted, fucking his uncle like an animal.

"Oh Kazuya, I've missed you!" Lee cried out in lust as his hands roamed over Jin's sweaty rock hard pecs and abs amidst the powerful fucking. "Your body is so powerful, so godly..."

Jin grunted and moaned and his climax built higher and higher. The hole he was fucking was just too hot and it was quickly reaching beyond his limit. He bent his head down to lick and suck at his uncle's neck feverishly, and whisper into Lee's ears. "Your ass is so tight and hot... You want my cum? I'm gonna shoot my sperm soon..."

Lee moaned in lust. "Yes! I want you to shoot your sperm in my face like you used to!"

That pushed Jin over the edge as he pulled out of Lee's hole and aimed his throbbing red cock at his uncle's face. His cock pumped out shot after shot of creamy white semen onto Lee's face and mouth as Lee moaned in pleasure at the cum and stroked himself off to completion at the same time. His uncle's hot cock shot seed all over his sweaty muscles. Lee sighed in contentment as he cleaned off every single drop from Jin's cock.

Lee pulled Jin down to him and held him close. "Don't leave me Kazuya. Please?"

Jin could say nothing as he stroked Lee's back gently. Soon Lee fell asleep and Jin cleaned up all traces of their cum. His cellphone rang and it was Lars. "Jin, I'm waiting downstairs. You ready to leave?"

"Yea, give me 5 mins." Jin replied. He was planning to borrow his uncle's clothes to wear but how could he after what they'd done? He didn't want to risk his uncle remembering anything that had happened tonight.

Sighing, Jin put his soiled clothes into a bag and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around himself, he closed the door to Lee's apartment and sprinted towards Lars' car.

_Well... Let's just hope no one is up at this hour..._


End file.
